The Garden
(Pocket VOY) | number = 11 | published = | format = paperback | pages = 278 | date = 2372 | ISBN = ISBN 0671567993 }} What secrets lurk on a strange world? Description :Desperately in need of vital nutritional supplies, the crew of the must risk dealing with an enigmatic race known as the Kirse, legendary for the bountiful crops of their world—and for their secretive ways. Despite Neelix's warnings, Captain Janeway leads an away team to the Kirse homeworld. :But when the hostile Andirrim attack the Kirse, Janeway finds herself caught in a deadly situation. Forced to fight alongside the Kirse, Janeway and her crew can only hope that their strange, new allies are not more dangerous than their common foe. References Characters : • Chakotay • DeShay • The Doctor • Fair-watching • Grayrose • • Kathryn Janeway • Jenar • Karlock • Kes • Keyward • Harry Kim • Laek • Maceda • McCabe • Neelix • Night-whispers • Pao • Tom Paris • Quarante • Renehan • Thilo Revek • Joie Sakhlova • Seafire • Nal Sii'an • Silver-Hammer • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Yoshiko • unnamed Andirrim • unnamed Kirse • Joseph Carey • Devil • God • Imbro • Odo • Treekeeper • unnamed Maquis personnel Locations :blue beach • Delta Quadrant • fountain-yard • Kirse citadel • Kirse planet • Kirse system • Lakeside fields • Milky Way • night-garden Alpha Quadrant • Andirrim homeworld • Caretaker's array • Deep Space 9 • Delphis IV • Earth • Gamma Quadrant • Hell • NSTN-2 station • unnamed planets Starships and vehicles :Andirrim battleship (battleship) • Andirrim fighter (fighter) • Andirrim flagship • Andirrim shuttle (shuttle) • Kirse shuttle • main attack shuttle • ( ) • dronecraft • orital shuttle • service shuttle • Val Jean Races and cultures :Andirrim • Human • Kirse • Klingon • Ocampa • Talaxian • Vulcan Borg • Brioni • Cardassian • Delphian • Human (British) • Kazon • Romulan States and organizations :Andirrim navy • Maquis • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Kazon-Ogla • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :adrenaline • aiming mechanism • alcohol • alien • amino acid • animal • • anthropoid • antigrav • ascorbic acid • atmosphere • automated defense system • automed • autopilot • autopsy • autosystem • B-complex vitamin • biology • bioluminescence • blood • bone • • brain • buffer • cable • caffeine • calcium • calories • camera • cannon • carbohydrate • carnivore • cartridge • centimeter • ceramic anti-stabilizer • chandelier • checklight • checkplate • chemical • chronometer • cleaning belt • cleaning slot • clingfilm • cloaking device • clone • coherent tetrion beam • command chair • communications relay • communicator • compass • computer • condensor system • conduit • control box • controller • core tap • counterscreen • cyborg • databank • datablock • datapadd • deadman switch • defense station • deskscreen • desktop viewer • destructor ray • diarrhea • displacement echo • DNA • door buzzer • drip system • • drug • dynamic modulator • dyspepsia • egg • electricity • element • emitter • energizing coil • energy • engine • environmental panel • • feedback current • filter mask • fingernail • flavor ester • fog • force field • fountain • full-spectrum scan • fur • gas • gas giant • gear • genetics • g-force blackout • gun • hair • hardware • harvester-robot • heads-up display • heart • hematoma • herbivore • hexuronic acid • holodeck • hologram • hormone • hour • humanoid • hurricane • hybrid • hydroponics • hydroponics tray • hypospray • ice • implant • indicator • intercom • internal gravity • ion • ion field • irrigation pipe • irrigation system • isolinear optical chip • jamming system • jet • kilometer • Kirse transporter • Kirse wand • landing jet • landing skid • leaf • lifeform • lighthouse • liquid • lockplate • long-range scanner • machine • mathematics • matter • medical tricorder • megajoule • memory bank • meter • microclimate • microfilament • mineral • minute • mirror • molecular bonding • molecular structure • molecule • monitor • muscle • navigational computer • navigation sensor • nebula • nonenergetic sensor • nutrient • old-style ship's phaser • orbit • PADD • phase transition matrix • phaser • phaser platform • phaser rifle • phosphorus • photon torpedo • pipeline • pistil • piston • plant • poison • pollen • power surge • preservation field • preserving gas • probe • program/hardware matrix • protein • radio antenna • rain • regulator • remote control • repeater • replicator • robot • root • satellite • • scanner • scorbutus • scurvy • security scanner • seed • selector mechanism • self-perpetuating technology • sensor • shapeshifter • shell • shields • shuttle projector • skeleton • skid • sled • sledge • soporific • space • • spine • spotter's call • spotting light • stamen • star • star nursery • star system • starbase • starship • stasis box • stasis field • steering engine • stomach • storage cell • stylus • subspace • subspace radio • tablet • taste bud • terminal • tidal wave • time • timeslip • toggle • tongue • ton • torpedo • tracking device • transporter • transporter pad • tricorder • trigger • turbolift • universal translator • viewer • viewscreen • virtual diagnostic • vitamin • Vitamin C • vitamin supplement • wallscreen • warning light • warp core • warp factor • warp nacelle • waveform • weather Ranks and titles :admiral • astronomer • captain • chief • chief engineer • commander • computer technician • cook • copilot • crewman • doctor • drug dealer • duty officer • engineer • ensign • first officer • fleet leader • gul • gunner • helmsman • junior officer • lieutenant • medic • officer • pilot • scientist • security chief • security officer • senior cadet • senior officer • slave • soldier • tactical officer • technician • transporter chief • Other references :acceleration couch • alloy • aqueduct • armor • armorglass • asafetida • automatic contact transmission • away team • bamboo • beach • bean • bee • • • bench • berry • bird • bodysheet • boot • bread • brick • bridge • briefing room • bronze • bulkhead • bush • butter • cabochon • cake • candelabrum • candle • candy • carafe • cat • ceramic • champagne • chart • checkerboard • cheese • circus • citadel • city • Class M • coat • cockpit • coffee • collection bin • command override • communications • composite • console • control chamber • control room • cooking pot • copper • corridor • cotton candy • crosshair • crutch • crystal • curd • curry • day • decade • deer • deer fence • deia fruit • deia tree • diagnostic chamber • diagnostic table • diamond • dog • dove • dream-sweet • dress uniform • dried treegum • drum • dwarf • emotion • enigneering • espresso • evergreen • extension rod • faerie • film • flag • flecked tergonite • flower • flywheel • food • fork • fortress • fruit • galley • garden • • garlic • gemstone • • ginger • glass • globe • goat pepper • god • gold • government • grain • granite • grass • • guinea pig • gwarhai • hailing frequency • hardpoint • harp • helm • • holiday • honey • honey comb • honey-maker • honeysuckle • hot pepper • hull • hydroponics room • ingot • insect • iron • irri'a'a • Jeffries tube • juice • kingdom • kiosk • Kirse-''Ëme'' • Kirse language • kitchen • ladle • landing party • language • larder • launchbay • • lead • leather • leeabi nut • legume • lemon • lily • lime • logic • log entry • machine language • magic • mammal • map • mask • • maze • meat • melon • menu • mess hall • metal • milk • moon • moon-flower • mushroom • music • nectar • no-win situation • oatmeal • ocean • Officer's lounge • onion • orange • orchard • pastry • • • pear • peach • peastone • perfume • physiotype • piracy • planet • plastic • potato • power-down cycle • prayer • Prime Directive • prison • puppet-hero • purple wheat • pylon • quadrant • quarters • rank • ration • ready room • red alert • repair bay • replicator ration • reptile • rice • rivet • rock • rose • ''saaba'' tea • safety strap • salt • sand • sap • science • sculpture • sea salt • seabird • seashell • sector • security station • shield • shrub • shuttlebay • sickbay • silo • silver • silverine • skunk • soap • song • sour-cane • spice • spider • spider web • spoon • steel • stew • storage room • story-book • sugar • sweeper • sweet-bean cake • tactical array • tart-apple • tattoo • tea • technology • test pattern • test protocol • titanium • tomato • tool kit • towel • transporter room • tree • tree-cheese • trumpet • tuber • tunic • tureen • turmeric • uniform • vegetable • vegetable curry • vine • wallet-tree • wand • war • waterfall • water • wax • weed • week • wheat • wheel • whip • whiskey • windowpane • wine • wood • xenophobia • yduvari salsa • yellow alert • zombie Appendices Background * The artwork for this novel's cover was altered to use a photorealistic depiction of Captain Kathryn Janeway, while foreign translations use an illustration of her. Images theGarden.jpg|Cover image. derGarten.jpg|German language edition cover image. garten.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. parisGarden.jpg|Tom Paris. janewayGarden.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. janewayGarten.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. lifeformsGarden.jpg|Lifeforms. voyagerBeschutzer.jpg| . Connections | prevpocket = Trapped in Time | nextpocket = | voyages1 = VOY | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = }} External link * category:vOY novels